A Little Worry Can Help a Friend
by CupcakeOfHope
Summary: Abe just a little off one day and Mihashi wants to know why. Tough it's a challenge since he can't quite communicate well.


I **found thion kind of old fanfic and thought it was kind of okay so I wanted to put it up. Little bit of Mihashi showing another emotion other than fear for Abe. Leave comments!**

* * *

I wasn't in the best of moods one morning. Not angry just distracted and a little stressed. Which for some reason, makes me more patient with Mihashi. So when at lunch, as he was stuttering like crazy, I sat there and listened carefully. Yet in the end he gave up in whatever he was trying to say."A-A-Abe K-Kun... A-A-Are... I... Y-you..." He turned to me at the table. I sat next to him, and Tajima, Hanai, Sekeaguchi, Hamada, and Izumi were there too. But they were all talking about something else. Paying no attention to Mihashi and shook his head and went back to eating his chicken dish."whatever." I shrugged and ate my on that day, during another break, I went to the vending machines and bought a semi cool drink for Mihashi. On my way to drop it off at his classroom I thought about troublesome things that have been on my off track mind. So when I got there I guess I looked bad."A-a-Abe..." Mihashi stood from his desk opposite the hallway window where I was. The boy quickly walked over to me, "A-a-are y-you..." then he lost his words for some reason again. I snapped out of it and smiled at Mihashi, "hey I got you something." I tapped him on the fluffy blonde head with the drink. He looked at it curiously for a moment before taking it still seeming confused but happy."T-thanks Abe." he said."See you later." I waved as I was about to leave."Wait! A-Abe..." Mihashi reached out of the hallway window."huh?" I looked back with my hands in my pocket, "whats up?""eh..." Mihashi looked like something awful just happened before his eyes before hanging his head, "n-n-never m-mind.""alright. See ya later." I repeated before leaving. I don't know why but I felt like seeing Mihashi. So I went and saw him. No big deal it happens from time to time. His goofy expressions can be refreshing and his stuttering may be annoying but his other mannerisms make up for it so he is bearable to be around.  
He is intolerable when his pitches at practice are weak on the other hand. I mean they are always slow but not like this. This is weak like he isn't trying. I can tell every time his pitch goes into my mitt as I instruct them to. I gave him four pitches before coming to the conclusion that he isn't trying and throw the ball back to him a little harder than usual the next time. I gave him two more tries to fix his laziness but he didn't. So I get up and watch him squirm as I approach him. Good. He knows that i'm mad. He settles on hanging onto the net behind him. I had the feeling that we have been in this similar situation once before."Hey." I call as I put my glove against my hip. I stop a few feet from him, "What's going on?""...""Mihashi?" I tilt my head and get a little closer."th-th-that's what I-I-I w-want... To know...""What?" I was confused, "Wait do you not know why your pitching sucks right now?" I then panicked, "Mihashi give me your hand!" I grabbed it and lined our fingers up. I could see in his eyes that he was thinking about something. His hand was cold as it normally was. Using the information from last time this sort of thing happened I made another guess. But the trembling teen said something before I could."N-No thats... N-not it." he looked to the ground."Then what is it?" I was getting slightly agitated but my patience did last longer today than other days."y-y-you Abe!" he looked at me in the eyes, "I want to know... What's going on... With you." he blushed a little more than his normal pink dusting.I was a little shocked. I thought he was afraid of me leaving for some odd reason. I didn't think he noticed something was bothering me. Nobody notices that because I'm normally the same straight face no matter what I'm feeling. But hearing this I looked a little surprised. It also made me feel good a little."Me?" Mihashi nodded.I sighed, "oh my parents and I are having this fight is all." "W-Want to talk about it?" Mihashi got out with little effort. I thought a minute and somehow my questions were answered, "naw you know what," I smiled at him and ruffled his hair, "I think I'm alright now Mihashi... Thanks." I put the ball in his glove."R-really?" he used his free hand to cover the area my hand had been."Yeah. You kind of lead me to the solution to all my problems." I told him before walking back to my spot. Happy that he could have helped me in some way, Mihashi started to pitch normally again. I was really touched to think that he was worried about me. That, that's what he was trying to say all day.


End file.
